Different Names for The Same Thing
by Keira.xox
Summary: Is everything in this world inevitable? Mikan looked on with tears in her eyes "stop it" she wispered "STOP IT!". A new transfer student has arrived, who is she? what is her relationhip with Natsume? why does she hate the academy so much?


This is the first chapter :-D. I'll understand if you don't like it! This is my second fanfiction, so you know, don't expect it to be any good. Please review

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New Student**

A voice echoed through the quiet, deserted, halls

"Aaaah I'm late"

The voice belonged to Mikan who was currently running late for the fourth time this week. It was Thursday. She ran down the halls and slid until she found the right passage way; puffing as she opened the door only to find Narumi-sensei wasn't there. Trying to regain her composure and some form of elegance she took her seat.

The class was in an uproar and the class rep was trying desperately to get the class to sit down. It was a normal day.

The only people who where actually seated were Mikan, Hotrau and…….. Natsume. Mikan tried her hardest not to be noticed by the boy, who was sleeping. A dark cloud formed above her head as she subconsciously brought her singed pigtails closer to herself. Natsume had peeked his eye open and watching this he got annoyed and lit her hair..again.

"KYAAAA" Mikan ran around in circles screaming

"Natsume that was mean" Ruka scolded

But Natsume paid no attention and went back to sleep. Hotrau had already extinguished the fire with one of her inventions. As Mikan stroked her hair Narumi-sensei arrived.

"Sensei, Sensei! Natsume is so cruel… look what he did!!" she wailed motioning to her hair. But she soon stoped. Something was wrong. He wasn't his normal happy self, his eyes were cold.

"Mikan go back to your desk" he told her coldly. Everybody in the room fell silent. The class' attention was turned to the door; two figures had just walked in. Mikan recognised the first as Persona, he was pulling a rope and attached to it was a girl. Her dress was tattered and, he wrists were red from the rope and she was covered in wounds.

"Class…we are going to have a new student starting with us today." Narumi said

The class paid no attention, all there eyes were on the masked girl.

"She is a Dangerous type ability, please make her welcome."

Persona pulled the bag off the girls head to reveal someone very beautiful. Natsume's eyes widened. She had long brown hair, and translucent ice like eyes. What immediately came apparent was the number of control devices she was wearing. There were earrings all along the side of both her ears- there was easily more than 15. Narumi-sensei closed his eyes in pain on seeing the girl, he couldn't watch and he was ashamed of himself for not being able to do anything.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself?" Persona spat.

Instead of receiving a reply he was shot a death glare from the brunette. Gripping her hair she pulled her face to look at his.

"My, my aren't we uncooperative? You should mind your matters if you don't want something bad to happen" he said with an evil glint in his eyes- he was enjoying tormenting the girl. "If I wear you I would watch out."

A small sad smile crept onto the girls face, she chuckled lightly. The rest of the room apparently missed the joke. However she soon put into words what she found funny.

"and if I were you, I'd be ugly."

All trace of malice and enjoyment of her torture had vanished from his face. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face, hard.

She falls from the force. She supports herself with her forearm and pushes up with her other hand. The slight smile still on her face; she thought it was worth it.

"looks like my teaching still hasn't gotten though to you" The class cringed, ideas of his 'teaching' filling their heads. Persona pulled from his pocket a remote, he pushed a button and a jolt of electricity was sent through the choker the girl was wearing. At first she twitches, the blue electricity crackling, she tried to keep her composure, but she looses. The pain is too much. She lets out an ear-splitting scream as she falls to her knees. Persona sets the voltage higher and the girls hands, still tied, find their way to the choker gripping at it. The rest of the class remain silent fear etched on their faces, tears threatening to fall. Mikan finally calls out "stop it" it starts as a whisper, "STOP IT!!" Persona releases his hold on the button and the girl is left on her knees shaking.

Narumi looks Mikan straight in the eyes "Sit down" he commands her

She tries to protest "But…"

"Now" he yells; a first for him, but it was his eyes that made Mikan obey. They were so dull like he was about to cry, it looked like it was taking all his energy not to fight Persona and to keep 

his tears from falling. Mikan cried, she was ashamed; Ashamed that she couldn't do anything and that Narumi-sensei wasn't doing anything either.

In the row behind Ruka was making uneasy glances at Natsume, he was scared he was going to lash out; his fingers scratching the wood, to the point of bleeding, but he would never do anything, he could never stand up against persona, not without Persona finding out.

Persona stared at Mikan and then looked towards Narumi who still had his eyes closed from shame. "I think your students need more discipline….you too Kikyo_-chin_" He said affectingly- the words rolling off his fork tongue like poison.

"Who knows what will happen to the people you love"

He had made no attempt to hide his threat and that only angered Kikyo further. Still on her knees she tried to summon her alice….but it was no use. She tried to summon some electricity to her hand, but she was only meet with electricity of the same force as her own. She screams.

"Tut. Tut, Kikyo-chin, if you could of summoned that power- you would have killed me, but that was what you wanted ne? I am deeply hurt. Look forward to seeing me again."

And with that he left. The class remained silent, and in seconds Narumi-sensei was by Kikyo's side. She was still on the floor, still shaking. Suddenly she shook with violent tremors and she coughed up blood. She brought a hand up to her mouth to wipe the blood trickling down. Narumi-sensei obent down trying to her help her. He grabbed her arm in an effort to steady her, but she quickly pulled back from his grasp. She stood up slowly, wobbling from side to side.

In a clear strong voice she spoke "I don't need your pity Narumi." There was a slight pause before she added "_-sensei_" Mikan noted that she said sensei very sarcastically it made her think that the word had some hidden meaning for the two of them, like they knew each other once.

Narumi-sensei looked defeated, his face sunken, eyes covered by his bangs. Kikyo lifted her face, in a proud manor and looked around the class. "Where do I sit?" she asked

Narumi-sensei didn't answer so walked down the isle to the empty row to the right of Natsume's desk. Her limp was very noticeable, and so was the fact that she was trying to hide it. She took her place and waited.

The class didn't now what to do. Narumi-sensei didn't say anything and none of them dare speak. Mikan still shed silent tears.

When the class rep had finally mustered up the courage to talk to Narumi-sensei, they had had 

private study rather than learning anything new. It was now recess and no one had recovered from this morning's incident and was unsure how to behave in front of the new girl.

Everyone turned their attention on her as she slowly stood up and headed slowly towards the door. She was about to open it when Natsume slammed his fist into the wall inches from her face. Still the girl showed no reation, no surprise.

"Why are you here?!" he boomed.

The class watched in the distance, trying not to make a sound- none of them wanted Natsume's furry unleased on them.

"I would appreciate if you didn't spit on me Natsume!" She yelled back at equal force

They began to murmur amongst themselves _how does she know Natsume?_

"Answer the question!"

"Don't talk like it was my choice!"

"Did they come after you?"

"Did the choker or the bound hands give it away?"

Mikan looked up at the pair; she noted that some life had returned to the girls face. Natsume seemed to be at a lose of what to say, but he needed to release his anger.

"Why didn't you run?" he said, his voice lowered to an acceptable volume

"Don't you think I tried?" I…." It was obvious their was a story and it was obvious she wasn't going to tell him.

"Che" he said in frustration before he left the room. Ruka jumped up and ran after him. After the two had left Kikyo's legs buckled, tried from supporting her, and she slid down the wall and buried her face in her knees.

Mikan made a move to stand up, but Permy held her sleeve.

"You shouldn't go to her"

"Why?" Mikan questioned

"Did you see the power she had, even though she has all of those controlling devices on she could've mustered enough power to kill someone!"

It soon became apparent that no one would venture near her, both because of her power and also because of Natsume.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this was pretty dodgy :I but its only the first chapter so it will get better. So this is going to be about Natsume's past and about Alice Acadmey and its enemies. please review and continue reading! :D

Note: the "if I were you I'd be ugly" line was from Peter Pan…not from me :(

Sorry about spelling and grammatical errors!!


End file.
